Arisa the Lost Daughter
Arisa the Lost Daughter is the second member of the Hollow Family. She is an identical copy of Arisa Ducroi created by the Seed of Truth and as a result has many of her abilities. Arisa is a conditional boss, meaning that she only appears when certain conditions set out by the Seed of Truth are met. Lore Centuries following the creation of the Seeded Lands, the Seed of Truth created the Hollow Family as a way to ease its loneliness. Arisa was created first and Arisa Ducroi was used as a template as the Seed envied her close familial relationships. After years of maintaining the family the Seed placed Arisa and the other members into various Seed Zones because it had given up the facade. Instead, he made them hostile towards explorers, hoping to see them suffer by their hand. Attributes and Patterns Arisa is far more difficult to fight than Flange due to her nimbleness and strong guard/attack abilities. Her tendrils can negate armor and can create shields that are resistant to all physical damage. Additionally, Arisa is one of the few bosses that can fly as she can create wings using her tendrils. Her physical weaknesses are conditional as they are only valid when she enters flight mode but she does have a semi-permanent elemental weakness to lightning magic. Phase 1 Arisa's first phase is very conventional with both close range and long range attacks. If an explorer is hit by her Piercing Tendril it will deal pure damage and could result in the Heavy Bleeding status. If an explorer is hit by her Crushing Tendril it will deal double damage to the target if it is not wearing heavy armor and can stun. The Sweeping Tendril attack can knock the entire group down, leaving them vulnerable. Hitting her with a single lightning attack will send her into Phase 2 but she will automatically enter Phase 2 if she receives enough damage. Phase 2 Arisa's second phase is very unusual as far as bosses go. She sprouts wings and begins to fly. Although her weaknesses increase, she becomes much harder to hit as she flies around the battlefield, unleashing attack after attack. Her range doubles, resulting in greater reach for her attacks. She gains a bladed attack that can hit multiple targets with a chance to cause bleeding. Dealing a certain amount of damage to her will cause her to enter Phase 3. Phase 3 When Arisa enters Phase 3 she and the parasite living inside of her become one being. Her speed triples, her attack increases, and she immediately begins to engage in close quarters combat. Her projectile weaknesses are negated and even the lightning weakness is removed. The only effective way to stop her from shredding her target is by binding either her arms or legs. Abilities * Piercing Tendril: a fast single target piercing attack. Negates all armor and can cause heavy bleeding. * Crushing Tendril: a medium speed single target crushing attack. Deals double damage if the target is not wearing heavy armor. * Slicing Tendril: a fast multi target slashing attack. Can cause bleeding. * Sweeping Tendril: a medium speed multi target attack. Deals little damage but can knock targets to the ground, leaving the vulnerable * Combination: Arisa and the parasite become one, resulting in a variety of buffs and the ability to use all of the above abilities at once. Drops Upon defeat Arisa fades into dust, leaving behind two items: the malicious doll and the primordial ooze. These two items serve no purpose aside from being necessary sacrifices to gain access to the Seed's Cradle. Category:Bosses